Talk:Dungeon
I certainly hope that the Dungeons in Guild Wars is not the standard time-sink elements of other conventional MMOs (read WOW). Though we'll have to see it after the expansion is released. - Lundfoci Ah, someone removed it, well, here is unofical dungeon list: *Cathedral of Flames - 3 levels *Catacombs of Kathandrax - 3 levels *Rragar's Menagerie - 3 levels *Ooze Pit - 2 levels *Oola's Lab - 3 levels *Shards of Orr - 3 levels *Arachni's Haunt - 2 levels *Vloxen Excavations - 3 levels *Heart of the Shiverpeaks - 3 levels *Bloodstone Caves - 3 levels *Bogroot Growths - 2 levels *Raven's Point - 3 levels *Battledepths - 3 levels *Sepulchre of Dragrimmar - 2 levels *Frostmaw's Burrows - 5 levels *Darkrime Delves - 3 levels *Fronis Irontoe's Lair - 1 level *Secret Lair of the Snowmen - 1 level Grima.worm@seznam.cz 07:02, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :That mention of "Bloodstone Caves" makes me very excited. :D --Valentein 07:58, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Confirmation needed: :Do dungeons reset the prize chest to be reusable? As in: Can you do Frostmaw's burrows and receive the final chest reward 2x? thank you[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 03:42, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :You can repeat the dungeon quests as many times as you like, meaning, you can get the end of dungeon chest as many times as you like 195.7.34.253 04:47, 27 August 2007 (CDT) You are missing the one when Kilroy takes you to get at some summit dwarf. it is in the 18 positions handbook received from herald at EoTN. ---- doesnt the Tomb of the Primeval Kings also count as a dungeon, technically? Twiggie 09:00, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Officially, dungeons are introduced with EotN. The Tomb isn't called a dungeon (that designation did not exist in the GW context until recently), but yes, technically it is very similar to a dungeon. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:32, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's a good idea to have these "Dungeons" (pre GW:EN or not) listed together in a single page for easy read. Also, I've noticed that "Sorrow's Furnace" and "Tombs of Primeval Kings" are already added. How about "Underworld" and "Fissure of Woe"? --Lundfoci 21:22, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Remove all non-EotN areas(except ToPK) In the article, it clearly states that "dungeons" are "chained instances". Only the Eye of the North dungeons and Tomb of the Primeval Kings are more than 1 instance. DoA may also be on the list because it is more than 1 area and you can go inbetween them without hitting a city. But the rest of the stuff on the list is just areas that you don't have a map for until you explore it. I really don't understand why those areas are there. And they don't behave in similiar ways. The only thing similiar is that they don't have a map. Dungeons have rewards at the end, including ToPK, DoA, and all of the EotN ones. Please respond. Thanks. Nilator 10:44, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Glint's Lair is in essence a chained instance as well, and also off the exploration map. But I agree that it doesn't seem appropriate to list everything here as a "dungeon" - perhaps as some higher level category of instance not counting toward exploration, with dungeons asa sub-category of that. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 13:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Repeating Is it possible to do a dungeon again after taking the quest reward, or did I just screw my monk out of ever doing Vloxen Excavitions again? 69.109.161.67 13:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Dungeon quests are repeatable. -arual 12:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Chests??? Does every dungeon have a chest at the end? if not.. can we list the ones that do? :I believe every dungeon with an associated dungeon-quest for it has a similar chest at the end. --Mafaraxas 17:47, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Levels I really don't like this word because it is very easily confused with character levels. How about we change it to something more unique, like floors or something.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:42, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :What, something like this? -Gildan Bladeborn 17:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::"Http error: 404". Yes, exactly like that :P-- (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Rofl, that's nice. corrected ur link... had a | at the end and thus didn't work. Personally I think level is fine. One who's so stupid deserves to get caught in confusion anyway. --Birchwooda Treehug 01:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Organization Could we organize this into where the are in the game without having to click on each one or have memorized where the place it is is located? It would make it easier for when you play the game and want to do dungeons as you go.--68.146.25.147 19:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Handbook was just wondering if a link to the dungeon handbook would be appropriate? I know there's a page for it but finding it is somewhat of a challenge ^.^ Ghostun 20:34, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Waste of time. These dungeons are the biggest waste of time. I've completed 10 and gotten one single diamond. Most of the garbage at the end is merchant fodder gold items like the Spiral Rod, Req 13 Curses, Skill recharge 19% and a Highly Salvagable mod. Who the hell wants to spend an hour and a half doing a glitchy, buggy dungeon to receive merchant fodder garbage at the end? Not me, I refuse to do anymore until they up the minimum reward? I hope someone who is starting to do dungeons reads this and saves themselves some time and effort by just doing a 30 second chest run into an explorable, it'll net you about the same reward.--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 05:40, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :You are using Light of Deldrimor to find hidden stuff, yes? That should have gotten you more Gems and things. Certain dungeons can also be great sources for Title track reputation points...and let's not forget the chance of maybe getting a rare Green item. (T/ ) 05:43, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, first dungeon I ever did (frostmaws) I had a blast going through with people I knew - when we beat it, I got a diamond and a gold, and Biro got Axe of the Kinslayer, which made the trip worth it. I'm not expecting amazing drops until HM gotn comes out. -Auron 05:49, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Honestly, some people. Who cares if the reward isnt spectacular? Dungeons are a lot of fun. The whole point of playing Guild Wars shouldnt be to acquire gold or gear. :::: About the rewards there are not only the final items, there are also the gold obtained from the quest. All that gives you, if you're using light of deldrimor, and average of 3k per hour ( sometimes a bit less ). And you have fun. Adding the dungeons is certainly the best thing wich has ever been done in Guild wars, it really increases the inetrest of the game. Cha0s lord 13:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Dungeons also give a hell of a lot reputation points. Allies Has anyone noticed the respawn behavior of allies during dungeons? Is it random or what? research and perhaps mention? The Black Leach 17:25, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :IIRC, it is for all EotN NPC's. Ofc, I haven't tested them all, but I presume it is all of em. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Since i do the same dungeon a lot, i see this a lot. My 3 allies die and i dont miss them. Then, when all enemies that killed them or are close to them are killed, they spawn.--68.38.224.29 20:28, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Times for each Dungeon It would be helpful to have a suggested time that each dungeon might take. --Vitulari Fidicen 12:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hard mode Chests have double drops in hard mode. Dungeons design More and more pages have " this dungeon contains elements from [ another dungeon ] ". It is true, there are many examples of that. I even think the dungeons have been created from the assembling of lots of little zones. So wouldn't it be worth mentionning it here ( something like "all dungeons use similar level design, with a different organization depending on the dungeon ", maybe a bit more developped ), and removing it from all the dungeon pages ? Cha0s lord 13:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Easiest dungeon?> Which dungeon is the easiest other than Snowman? :Fronis Irontoe is the easiest --Blue.rellik 01:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) sort dungeons I think the list should be sorted by what rep points (dwarven, asuran, norn, vanguard) the dungeon gives by completing them. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 00:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I was wondering what the best order fr completing the dungeons? from like easiest to hardest becasue i think would be a pig help Not Ur Derv 14:34, 4 December 2008 (UTC)Not Ur Derv :There's not really any order to the dungeons at all, and different people will rank them differently by difficulty. Fronis Irontoe's Lair and Secret Lair of the Snowmen are by far the easiest, though, and most people consider Slavers' Exile, Shards of Orr, and Frostmaw's Burrows to be the most difficult. —Dr Ishmael 17:46, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::i guess what im asking is what would be a good recomemdeend order cuase i love to do the doungoen master guide. start getting high titles.or is it kinda a personal prfrence? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Not Ur Derv ( ) . :::Personal preference. Some people might do them in the order the book lists them, others might do them from west to east on the world map. Some people might prefer getting the hardest ones (for them) done first, then blow through the easy ones, while others might leave the hard ones for last. —Dr Ishmael 14:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Region Should dungeons be listed as their logical region, such as Tarnished Coast for Bloodstone Caves, or as part of the Depths of Tyria? (or both?) N Segick 04:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Depths of Tyria. If you want to add a note saying which "overworld" region they can be accessed from (if they don't have that already), that would be fine. —Dr Ishmael 15:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC)